


Irresistible

by ateezinutopia



Series: Smut one-shots [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezinutopia/pseuds/ateezinutopia
Summary: Just some nice model!seonghwa.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: Smut one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734904
Kudos: 29





	Irresistible

Sexy. That is the only coherent word running through your mind as you watch your boyfriend strut down the runway. He’s walked plenty of shows - having been in the industry as long as you’ve known him - and you’ve been to almost all of them, but something about the way he looks today is turning you on beyond belief.

Seonghwa is always sexy and always gorgeous, anyone with eyes can see that. His fierce appearance is what makes him so amazing at his job; he’s irresistible and he knows how to use it to his advantage both on the runway and in real life. The stylists have a lot to work with when Seonghwa is in a show, however, most people end up discussing Seonghwa more than the clothes he’s modeling. He outshines any outfit he’s in, his looks easily capturing the attention of anyone around.

But the outfit he’s wearing today is the first you’ve ever seen to match his intensity, his charm, and his allure. The first outfit to ever match Park Seonghwa in his entirety; the first to compliment him like he compliments the outfit.

He’s wearing tight, black leather pants that sit low on his hips, exposing his v-line for all to see. The pants have long cut-outs that run down each of his legs, circling around the pants. The cut-outs have white laces running through them like a sneaker, the loose ends hanging down the side of his legs. He’s wearing sleek, black dress shoes that look like they may be worth than more than your house. 

Your eyes run up his body as he walks down the runway, nearing your section. The attention-grabber is the top he’s wearing. An all-black, leather long sleeve cropped top that is open in the front, only staying slightly held together by a few white laces that are tied through the shirt near his neck and hanging down the center of his chest. The ends of the laces reach the top of his pants and the ends of the sleeves barely reach his wrists, flaring out at the elbow to make them look wider. Seonghwa’s entire torso is on display tan, toned, and covered in a thin layer of oil to make his skin look shiny and reflective under the lights.

He looks like he’s been sculpted by the gods, especially with his dark hair falling in his face, the gel making it look wet. His eyes stare ahead, face impassive and bored. But his lips are slightly pursed, letting you know he’s focused and determined. He walks by you and all you can do is stare with your mouth ajar, admiring your perfect boyfriend in all of his ethereal beauty. It’s hard for you to even believe that he’s real when he oozes charisma and charm without even having to speak.

He stops at the end of the runway, posing for everyone before turning around and strutting back down the aisle, capturing the attention of everyone he passes. All eyes that look at Seonghwa on the runway seem to find his face before the outfit and tonight is no exception. He disappears backstage and you zone out for the rest of the show, unable to concentrate on the people walking in front of you because the image of Seonghwa is seared into your mind, fueling your thirst. 

You’re restless and impatient as you wait for the show to end. When you meet Seonghwa backstage congratulating him and watching as everyone fawns over him your leg begins to shake with anticipation, wishing you were home already so you could run your hands over every inch of his body. You want to cherish his body and praise him. You want him to feel all the pleasure he deserves.

But when Seonghwa returns to your side, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his side you’re quickly disappointed. “Don’t forget we have an after-party to go to soon. I just have to change and then we can leave. All the staff is going to leave before us and we’ll meet them there.”

Your eyes light up as he unintentionally presents you with a great idea. You hold the back of his neck and lean in next to his ear, lowering your voice so you’re whispering seductively… or what you hope is seductive. 

“Baby, why don’t we show up a little late? I have something for you.” He pulls back, surprised and you drop your gaze down to his lips before slowly dragging it back up to his eyes. He seems to get what you’re hinting at because he smirks slightly, grabbing your hand and leading you down the hall and into a room on the right. 

He closes the door behind you and turns around, leaning against the door and sliding his hands into his pockets. “What do you have for me?”

You take slow, calculated steps toward him, eyeing him like he’s your last meal. “Well, I, of course, have an extraordinary amount of love for you. But right now I just want to make you feel good. I want to congratulate you the way you deserve.”

You stop in front of him, lowering yourself until your knees touch the ground. Your eyes never leave his, holding his gaze as your hands slowly travel up his thighs, nails running along the exposed skin peeking out through the cut-outs in the pants. You sit up a little higher on your knees, bringing your lips just below his navel and pressing a soft kiss to his glistening skin. 

His face remains still, but you can see his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. You press slow, open-mouthed kisses around the area, dragging out each one as your tongue pokes out to run along his skin quickly. The lower you get the more his face begins to crumble, his bottom lip now pulled between his teeth as he watches you. Your lips stop just above his belt, sucking on the skin and letting your teeth graze over the sensitive area. 

A soft moan leaves Seonghwa’s mouth, muffled by the lip bite, but not impossible to hear. His eyes are dark as they stare into yours and his blinks become slow as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Your hands unbuckle his belt, popping open the button of the pants and slowly sliding the zipper down as your mouth continues leaving faint marks across his v-line. 

He moans again and it sounds as beautiful as he looks, encouraging you to move your hand over the small bulge forming in his pants. Your hand is slow as you dip down to the top of his underwear, pulling it back with your teeth before letting it snap against him. His body jerks under you and you smile up at him, tilting your head as you watch him, hand still moving tantalizingly slow. 

“Baby, you did so well on the runway. You were easily the best male model out there. No one can even compare to you, I’m so proud of you, Seonghwa. You’re amazing and I want to treat you like you deserve. Can I do that for you?” He takes a deep breath, nodding at you with his lip still pulled between his teeth. “Baby, words please.”

“Yes. Yes, please make me feel good,” he sighs, eyelids drooping at the sight of you pulling down his pants and underwear, exposing his cock to the cool air. He groans, but it quickly turns into a whine as you lick from his base to his tip, placing a light kiss over the slit. 

“We don’t have any lube, so I need you to spit in my hand and help me out. Can you do that for me?” You lift your hand to his face and he bends forward nodding as he collects saliva in his mouth before spitting it into your hand. “Oh, good boy. Look at you. You’re following directions so well.”

You follow his lead, spitting into your hand and you hear him moan once again. He’s particularly vocal today and it makes you smile as you begin pumping him slowly. His cock continues to grow harder in your hand and you love the feeling. Seonghwa watches you carefully, his abdomen flexing each time you run your hand over his tip. His hips twitch after a particularly fast movement and you take that as your cue to pick up the pace. 

You start to move your hand faster before adding your mouth into the mix and wrapping your lips around his tip, running your tongue over him slowly. Seonghwa is panting by the time he’s fully hard in your mouth, hands still at his side. You grab his hand and guide it to your head as you bob on his dick, urging him to guide you at the pace he wants. He still seems hesitant so you pull off of him, giving him a smile.

“Baby, this is for you. I want to make you feel good, so help me. Run your fingers through my hair and help guide me so you can cum in my mouth. That’s what you like right? You like to cum down my throat.”

He groans again, nodding. “Yes, yes, please. I want it so bad. Please.”

“Of course, baby.” You guide his fingers to tangle in your hair, his grip light, but acceptable. “Help me, help you.”

You begin moving your head faster up and down his length, speeding up your process slightly as you remember that the two of you have an after-party to attend after this. You wish you had more time to spend on pleasuring him, but this will have to do for now. Your tongue flattens on the underside of his cock, running along the skin as you bob your head quickly, pausing to suck on the tip every once in a while. 

You dig your nails into the skin of his thighs because you know it drives him crazy and as soon as you do so he chokes on a moan, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. His fingers press against your scalp, but they’re still gentle as they massage your head as you suck him off. Your nose reaches his pelvis as he hits the back of your throat. You gag around him, trying to maintain your breathing.

Seonghwa is a moaning mess above you as you increase your pace, pulling back to suck on the top half while your hand moves along the base. His moans get higher in pitch and before you know it he’s twitching in your mouth, a moan followed by a gasp falling from his lips. He stills in your mouth, nearly at the back of your throat, as he cums in short spurts. You remain in place, letting him ride out his orgasm as your hand continues moving, making sure he gives you everything.

You swallow everything he gives you, licking your lips as you pull off of him. His dick begins to soften so you tuck him back into his pants, pulling his pants and underwear up and adjusting everything to look as it did before you messed it up. Seonghwa is catching his breath as you stand up, wincing at the ache in your knees. 

He lowers his head, opening his eyes to meet your gaze. There is sweat glistening at his hairline and down his neck which only turns you on more, but you know he has somewhere important to be. “Thank you,” he whispers with a crooked smile pulling at his lips.

You return his smile and pull him into a messy kiss, letting your tongue run over his, your lips meeting passionately. You run your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly and doing your best not to mess it up too much. With one final kiss, you pull away and smirk at him.

“Change real quick, so we can get to your party. That way we can give everyone else a chance to celebrate you as well. It would be selfish of me to be the only one praising you when you deserve all the compliments in the world.” You give him another peck, turning to sit on the small couch as he begins undressing and changing into the other outfit the stylist prepared for him.

“What about you? Don’t I get to return the favor?” He questions, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at you expectantly. 

But you shake your head and he frowns. “Maybe later or tomorrow. Tonight is about you, so all the attention will be on you.” He looks disappointed as he pulls his shirt over his head, so you stand and walk over to him, pulling him into yet another kiss. You pull away and stare into his eyes. “Baby, don’t worry about me. I had fun making you feel good and now we’re going to go have fun at this party.”

He wraps his arms around your waist, pulling your body against his as he begins rocking the two of you back and forth. “I love you so much, I hope you know that.”

“I know. And I love you too.”


End file.
